Transport devices for positioning sheet metal workpieces relative to sheet metal processing devices can be used, for example, for the automated conveying of the sheet metal workpieces into and out of a working region of sheet metal processing devices. Sheet metal processing devices can include, for example, laser cutting devices for laser-cutting of unprocessed metal plates or punching devices for punching shaped components from unprocessed metal plates.
The transport device conveys unprocessed metal plates to be processed from a loading position to the working region of the sheet metal processing device, positions the unprocessed metal plates in accordance with technical provisions in a processing position inside the working region and conveys, in an unloading operation, the products of the sheet metal processing operation out of the working region of the sheet metal processing device into an unloading position. The products of the sheet metal processing operation can be, for example, finished components and/or processing remnants. The transport device conveys the horizontally supported sheet metal workpieces in a substantially rectilinear manner along a horizontal transport line. As a result, the mechanical arrangement for processing the sheet metal takes up a large amount of space, particularly when the loading and unloading position of the sheet metal workpieces is arranged outside the working region of the sheet metal processing device and particularly for large unprocessed metal plates.
In some known mechanical arrangements with a space-saving transport concept, the sheet metal workpieces are conveyed to the working region of a sheet metal processing device along a transport line in a supported state on transport pallets and, after the processing operation, are conveyed in the reverse direction along the same transport line. The loading position of the unprocessed sheet metal workpiece and the unloading position of the processing product(s) are in this case arranged one above the other at one and the same side of the sheet metal processing device. In such arrangements, a vertically adjustable pallet changing device alternately provides a receptacle for a pallet with the unprocessed sheet metal to be processed (loading position) or for a pallet with the processed product (unloading position). The transport path that is occupied in an alternating direction allows serial changing of the pallets out of or into the working region of the processing device. This can require a substantial changing time, which can result in a high proportion of idle time. Additionally, in the logistical sequence, unprocessed metal sheets have processed products traveling above them, which may bring about contamination of the unprocessed metal sheets.